


Broken Crown

by lovelysasunaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle Ages, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Prince Naruto, Prince Sasuke, Rebel Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysasunaru/pseuds/lovelysasunaru
Summary: “Crawl on my belly til the sun goes downI'll never wear your broken crown.”Two princes.One kingdom.One fate.One love.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Broken Crown" by Mumford&Sons

“What are you going to tell us today?”, someone in the audience asked. “Again the story of the princess who lost her heart for a dragon?”

A little smile appeared on the face of the man but softly he shook his head. “No.”, he said. “Not this time. Today I am going to tell you a story..”, he began but then stopped. He thought about his words and shook his head again. “No.”, he whispered. “Not a story. Not even a fairy tale. It is rather..” His smile grew bigger and his eyes sparkled for a second. “A legend but not a normal one. It’s a legend about two princes.”

“A legend about two princes? I never heard about a legend like that!”

“It’s because nobody ever knew the truth about them.” The man looked away for a minute, glancing to the book he holds with a tight grip. “Both of them were two lost souls destined to meet each other. One of them had everything and the other one lost everything. They were the completely opposite of each other but both of them needed the other one. They needed each other like we need air to breath, like the flower needs the rain or the moon the sun. Both were born to lead the kingdom to greatness and peace. It was fate who brought them together.”

_And it was fate who separated them._

“And what happened to them?”, a woman asked.

He looked at the audience. He knew that the whole attention was on him and for a minute he swore, he saw eyes directly looking in his. “You want to know what happened to them?”

Everybody nodded and conjured a smile on his lips.

“Just listen to me. I will tell you the greatest legend of all time.” He open up the book and read the first lines. His smile vanished. “Just listen to me.”, he said again and then breathed:

“I will tell you everything.”


	2. the lost one returns

_“Naruto.”, she said, holding the hand of her only child with a tight grip. “You have to run with them. Run and never look back!” Cries surrounded the castle and Kushina feels how her heart stopped beating for a minute. She has to go! She has to help the king, has to fight at his side but Naruto doesn't let go of her hand or.. was it Kushina who doesn't want to leave? “I don’t want to.”, he whimpered. “Please Mother. Please.”, he begged. Begged that his Mother will come with them._

_Kushina looked at her son, quarreled with herself. She wanted to. She wanted to leave this kingdom with her son and her husband but she was the queen and as the queen, she has obligations to fulfill. She swore to protect the king and a queen never goes back at her words._

_“My Lady.”, whispered the servant. His brown eyes were looking to his queen and a sadful facial expression was to seen on his face. He can’t imagine how it feels for the queen to let go of her son but sometimes.. you have to do things you don't want to just to protect the people you love. It was an act of braveness and the servant swore, he never saw a braver person, than his queen and king. “We have to go.”_

_“No!”, Naruto screamed. His blue eyes were filled with tears. “Mother please. Don’t leave me alone! Don’t do that!” He screamed even louder and because of all the screams he made, Kushina could hear how footsteps came in her direction. She has to do it now. She has to leave him alone and give them time to flee. She has to do it but good Lord, how can she do that to her own child?_  
_  
“Forgive me.”, she breathed and let go of the hand. The hand of her little prince. Kushina pushed Naruto to the chest of the servant, trying to ignore the fact how her son resisted and looked up to the servant. The only one she knew, who would protect her son. The only one who will give him a peaceful life till the day, where he has to come back and takes what's his. “Protect him, Iruka.” Her voice shook and after she saw the man nodding, she turned her back to her son._

_Her love._

_Her everything._

_“Mother! No! Mother! Come back!”_

_But she doesn't turn around._

_She left her son in the arms of the only servant she trusts and join the battle to help her husband to protect the kingdom, his people but most importantly.. her son. She has to protect Naruto with all her strength, even if it means, to lay down her life for him. Her duty as a queen and as a mother was:_

_To protect the only true heir for the kingdom. The heir, who will bring this land to peace and greatness._

_The only person meant to be the king._

**_10 years later._ **

“Are you really sure you want to do this?”, asked Iruka as he saw his prince disguise himself. Hid himself behind a mask so that no one realized who really is. Someone with a destiny greater than anybody could imagine. Someone who will led this kingdom to peace. Someone meant to be the ruler of this world. Or how he likes to say: _The only true king._

“Iruka please. I know what I am doing.”, the prince said as he took the cloak. “So please give me my bow and arrows. I need them.” His blue eyes had a sparkle that Iruka could not help but obey. “Just..”, said the brown-eyed one. “Just come back. Come back _alive,_ my lord.” As Iruka uttered the words he heard his prince laugh. “How many times do you want to repeat this phrase? I will come back. I will because..”, he paused and turns his back to his servant and friend for all these years. The blond haired one did not want iruka to see the pain in his azure eyes. “Father and mother wanted me to live.”

Now a sad expression appeared on the face of iruka. “You still miss them right?”, he breathed as he watch how his young prince made his way to the door. “Not a day goes by where I don’t miss them.”, answered the prince. “But..”, he added. “Today is not the day to talk about them. Today I have to fulfill my duties as the prince for this kingdom.”

“You know that many have forgotten you.”  
  
“I know.”, Naruto said. “But I am still the true heir, even when the whole world would forget me. Even when the world does not need me. I am still the prince and my duty is to protect my people, even when they do not know who I am.” Every word he uttered had so much strength that Iruka felt how goose bumps spread over his body. The older one did not saw the person he raised. He did not saw the young boy who was afraid of the world. Who did not know why he was born.

No.

Now he saw truly a prince in front of his eyes and as if his body moved on its own, he knelt down. He was overwhelmed with all the emotions he felt because his prince was truly a man worth to be praised. That's why it does not matter to him that his prince had still turned his back on him. It was a gesture the prince did not need to see, especially after the words Iruka choked: “And I will be by your side, my lord. I will do anything to protect you.”

Now a little smile appeared on the face of the younger man as he open the door. “Iruka.”, he said. “Please stop calling me ‘my lord’. Call me by my real name.”

“B-But my lo-/”

“Please.”, he whispered. “Just this time. I.. I need it.” _I need to know that even when I become the prince again that someone will see me as me. That you will see me as the man I am and not the person I was meant to be._ “I know that I am still your prince. Your true king but I am also your friend, Iruka. I am more than a prince to you and you are more than a servant to me. So please, just call me by my real name. Just this time.”

Iruka quarreled with himself but his prince had give him a command and he must obey. “ _Naruto_.”, he breathed as if he had said something forbidden. God, how many years ago had he said this name? _Too long_. “Please come back alive to me.”

After hearing his real name the prince felt all his uncertainty go away. He opened the door with a big smile. “I will.” And with these words he made his way to the execution.

The place where he will draw the people on his side.

The place where he will show the whole world who he truly is.

_The place where the lost prince returns._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and welcome to my first story about these two and the first story i will write in english! (english is not my mother language btw) Hopefully you liked the beginnig!  
> All the love, S.


End file.
